Oh Look, Another Stupid Truth or Dare Story
by The Stupendous Jimbo
Summary: The Smashers gather around the mansion to play a game of Truth or Dare...That's it...Now that you know what this story's about you can go off and read something useful


Author: You'll never guess where this idea came from…

Warning: This story is sick! Reader discretion is DEFINITELY advised.

**Oh Look, Another Stupid Truth or Dare Story…**

One day the Smashers were sitting around that the Smash Mansion…Because that's what they do…You know, when they're not beating the pulp out of each other…Yeah…When suddenly Marth walks in the room…Right after I just said that they were all sitting around…ONWARD!

Marth: Hey guys, what's up?

He asked in a preppy highschool kid tone, because that's exactly the kind of person he is.

Mario: Oh nothing-a, we're-a just-a bored…a…

Mario replies, because that's exactly how you portray an Italian accent, you put a "-a" at the end of everything he says. That's not stereotyping anything at all…

Pikachu: Pika pika!

Pikachu said…Seriously, why does anybody give this guy any lines in the first place?

…Why am I writing in script format? Perhaps it came with the trend…Well anyways; they were all sitting around bored out of their minds, like they always are when somebody isn't ruining their character because they're cheap bastards… When suddenly, AFTER Marth walked in the room and asked them how they were doing, AFTER Mario gave him his cruelty to all Italians reply, AFTER Pikachu said "pika pika" over and over again just so he could feel he was apart of the conversation, Roy decided to do something important.

Oh wait, Roy's not in Brawl so nobody cares about him anymore, right…

Okay, screw this, I'm starting over…

**Oh Look, Another Stupid Truth or Dare Story**

"3…2…1…Ready or not, here I come!" Shouted Toon Link as he turned around and started running around, searching for anybody.

Captain Falcon sat comfortably on the couch watching his NASCAR program when suddenly a plethora of children swarmed through the room. Lucus stopped and gazed at the man drawn to the television. "Hey Falcon, whatcha doing?"

"Watching T.V, leave me alone…" He replied in his most monotonous tone.

"Okay." He said as he watched the others run through the room. Captain Falcon honestly didn't care about what was going on, but something did spark his curiosity. "Hey aren't you guys supposed to be playing Hide and Seek with Toon Link?"

"Oh that freak? Are you kidding? Nobody likes him," He proclaimed. "We just told him we'd play with him so he'd leave us alone."

With that, he ran off to catch up with the other kids. The racer muttered a small "whatever…" and continued to watch the race. The next thing he knew Toon Link was walking in the room.

"Umm Mr. Falcon," He muttered.

"What?"

The toon peeked around the area for a while before speaking again. "Umm have you seen anybody come by here?"

"Why?" Captain Falcon asked in yet another monotonous tone.

"We're playing Hide and Seek and I can't seem to find them."

"Well that's the point of the game, is it not? They hide from you, and you seek for them."

"I know, but they're hiding very, very well. Do you think you can help me?"

The racer gave out a deep sigh and glared at the frowning child. "If it's a game of Hide and Seek, then the object is for YOU to find them. Now begone, I'm watching the race."

Toon Link frowned even more, even to the point where tears began to swell up in his eyes. The racer growled and stared coldly at the child yet again. "Okay," He said with an evil smile. "You want some help?"

The child nodded.

"Okay if I remember correctly, I could have sworn Lucus was heading to Brinstar."

Toon Link frowned from hearing such news. "But I thought Brinstar was off limits, because it was dangerous."

"Yeah, that's why he went there, because he knew you were a chicken," The racer said as he continued to stare blankly at the television. Toon Link widened his mouth in shock.

"Ch…Chicken?" He looked up at Captain Falcon.

"Yeah, you know, wuss, scaredy cat, coward, you know what I'm saying, right?"

The young boy bowed his head in shame. Tears swelled up in his eyes. "I…I'm not a chicken…"

"Well he went to Brinstar, why don't you go and get him?"

"Because it's suicide," Toon link exclaimed, "it was off limits after Roy died."

Captain Falcon shrugged. "Your point?"

"I'm not going to go!"

Captain Falcon snickered. "Alright then, be a chicken with no balls, just go away and let me watch my NASCAR."

"I am not a chicken," The young boy once again screamed.

"And yet you won't go."

"I already told you its dangerous!"

"If it's so dangerous then Lucus must be in danger as well. After all, he's only a boy."

Toon Link widened his eyes in shock. It never occurred to him that if Lucus was on Brinstar, then he must be in trouble. "Oh no…" He muttered.

"Exactly, your best friend is probably in trouble, why don't you go rescue him?" Captain Falcon suggested. "After all, he IS your best friend and if he were in trouble then he'd be counting on you."

"Why don't you go rescue him?"

The racer began to get irritated. He looked over and shot a glare at the frightened boy. "First of all, I'm a racer, not a hero; second of all, he's your friend, you take care of it; and last, the race is on, you're bothering me, and you have yet to go away. Not to mention I honestly don't give a rat's ass about him."

"That's horrible!"

"You know what's also horrible? Your best friend could possibly be in danger, and you're sitting there doing nothing about it. How do you think he'll feel knowing that you weren't there to rescue him? How will you be able to look Ness in the eyes? How are you going to feel, knowing your best friend lost his life because you were too scared to save him? That's the really horrible thing."

Toon link gasped. "Oh my God…you're right…" He gritted his teeth and pulled out his short sword and stabbed it in the air. "Don't worry Lucus, I'll save you," He shouted as he ran out of the room.

"Heh…Dumbass…" Captain Falcon muttered under his breath as he went back to watching his race. Before he could get completely settled, Peach ran into the room, seemingly excited.

"Hey guess what?"

The racer sighed. It was clearly evident she was excited, and no matter how many times he'll ask her to leave, he knew she wouldn't. "Go away," He said in a monotonous voice.

"I have an idea," She exclaimed in an excited manner.

"I bet you do…"

"What? You don't want to hear it?"

"Nope."

"Captain Falcon! You don't have to be so rude, you know!"

"And you don't have to interrupt me while I'm watching T.V, but you're still doing that. Besides, I don't wanna hear it because your ideas seem to have a bad habit of backfiring majorly." He went back to concentrating on the race.

She scratched the back of her head, confused. "What ever do you mean by that?"

"For the love of God you can't even bake a damn cake without getting your stupid ass kidnapped!" Captain Falcon finally screamed. The woman he just screamed at began to swell up in tears.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you'd be so mean to me!" She screamed, "I am SO breaking up with you!"

"We were never going out in the first place!"

The thought hit her, like an air plane on the Hudson River. He was right; the two weren't even going out at all. "Oh yeah," she muttered. "I'm sorry."

"What ever."

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"Will you leave me alone?"

She jumped up in joy. "Really?"

He sighed. "Yeah sure, just go away."

Peach started jumping around the room in pure joy, singing "I got another chance!" After gathering her senses, she turned to him, because she forgot something. "Oh wait my idea!"

Captain Falcon had finally given up. "Let me guess, you want to play a stupid game of Truth or Dare…"

"Where ever did you get that idea?"

"Gee I wander…" He motioned his finger towards the title of the story.

She began to think for a second. "Well I was thinking of a game of Monopoly, but that sounds wonderful!"

"Pass…"

"Oh come on, why not?"

"NASCAR…"

"Oh fine! Be that way!"

Captain Falcon ignored Peach's glare and continued to watch the television. He knew he had finally gotten a break from all of this, but a thought just struck him. "Well…Seeing as how I'm still here, I know something's about to happen. God, why can't he just end the story now?"

Suddenly Zelda walked in the room looking sad. Peach took notice and ran over to hug her. "Oh Zelda, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Ike and I just broke up…" She muttered. With a sigh, she hugged Peach back.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that!"

"Don't worry; the right guy for me is out there."

Captain Falcon growled. "Ugh…And here starts the drama…"

Peach and Zelda ignored him. "What about Link? Why not date him for a change?" Peach asked. Zelda gasped at the idea. "Oh but Link and I are just friends, It'd feel too awkward, I could never do that."

"But he's been by your side the whole time. He's even saved your life more than anybody, and has shown he cares more about you than anyone." Peach felt she made a good point, but Zelda still shook her head.

"And that's why. He may have saved me and all, but he's like a brother to me, I could never do it…"

Peach shrugged and let out a sigh. "Well what ever you say, but I know for a fact that there's somebody out there who's right for you."

Just then, Link walked in the room, causing Captain Falcon to let out another low growl. "They just won't leave me alone…"

Link ignored him and nervously walked up to Zelda. "Umm hi Zelda…" He said as his cheeks turned a rosy scarlet. Zelda noticed and smiled towards him.

"Hey Link, what's up?"

"Umm well…I heard you and Ike broke up…"

She frowned upon him saying that. "I know, but it's alright, I'll find somebody."

Link wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned his head in. "Well if ever you need somebody to talk to, I'll always be there for you."

"Oh Link, you're the best. I know I can always count on you."

Those words swarmed around his head, he couldn't help but smile. "So umm, uhh would you like to hang out sometime? Maybe grab dinner or something?"

Zelda instantly leaned away from him and sighed. "Link, we've already been over this, I just can't see myself dating you. You're like a brother to me."

"I know but…"

With a sigh, she placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Look, Link, you're just not the right guy for me, but I love you more as a friend than anybody in this whole world."

"But you never gave us a chance…"

"It'd be too awkward…Don't you understand?"

The green clad man gave a small sigh. "I understand," he said. Zelda gave Link a peck on the cheek and said, with a smile, "don't worry, you'll find the right girl, and she'll be more lucky than anybody in the world."

Captain Falcon tilted his head in Zelda's direction and muttered "yet you don't want to be that lucky girl."

"Captain Falcon shut up! This is none of your business," Zelda screamed.

"Yeah well if you haven't noticed, you guys have been calling me rude but you've yet to realize I'm trying to watch the race in peace and you three won't leave me alone! So until you get the message you're unwanted, I'm now in official contributor to this conversation!

Peach gave a subtle scoff topped with a cold glare. "And what resilient contribution do you have to offer?"

"First of all, Link, give it up, it's not gonna happen. You have a better chance of going to the romance section of Super Smash Bros. on fanfiction and finding a story that does NOT include a gay pairing. Second of all, Zelda, seriously, Link is the only guy who won't dump you after you sleep with him...Think about it…And last, Peach, do you even know what 'resilient' means?"

Peach threw her arms to her hips. "So what if I don't know what it means, that doesn't mean you have to be so rude about it!"

Just then, the T.V channel switched to a commercial which shouted "Word of the day: Resilient! Resilient: returning to the original form or position after being bent, compressed, or stretched. So if you ever find yourself in a foul mood because of third party contributors, then let's try to lighten up and beee…Resilient! Hahaha, thank you very much!"

Captain Falcon stared blankly at the screen, lost in thought. Peach snickered. "Well what a coincidence."

"More like serendipity…"

Zelda gave off a stern look. "Well it doesn't matter, your attitude is really foul, and I know Link would never abandon me, but that doesn't make any differences what so ever."

Link raised an eyebrow. "But Zelda, I don't understand, you've probably dated everybody except Marth and I."

"It doesn't matter. We're friends, why can't you just leave it at that?"

Marth wondered into the room and smiled at Zelda. "Hey Zelda, heard you and Ike broke up."

"Yeah, it was horrible," said Zelda, whom miraculously changed the tone of her voice.

"Sucks…" Marth streaked his fingers through his hair. "Sooo, wanna go out sometime?"

Her eyes lit up as she gave him a bright smile. "Sure…"

"Awesome." With that, he turned and left the room. Captain Falcon couldn't help but snicker. "So how many ways can a girl say fuc-"

"FALCON!"

Zelda's cheeks turned red, as did Links, but unlike Zelda, his whole face turned red. Peach turned to Link. "Hey Link, are you okay?"

Link gave a low growl. "I'm fine," he said coldly as his facial expression lowered deeply.

"Are you sure, you don't look well…"

"Yes…"

Peach jumped in the air. "Great! So how about that idea I had?" Captain Falcon shook his head. "How about not?"

"What idea?" Zelda asked.

"Well I proposed that we play a nice innocent game of Truth or Dare."

"Oh that sounds fun!"

The racer sighed and averted his attention back to the television. "Count me out."

"Oh come on, why not?" Zelda asked.

"Listen, Truth or Dare does nothing but bring out the drama in everybody. And if you haven't noticed, I'm stuck in a room with an idiot, a harlot, and an emo kid. Believe me that's the last game we need to play right now."

"Oh Captain Falcon, come on, it'll be fun." Peach said with a smirk, "We'll let you go firrrst." She winked.

"And?"

"And you can dare ANYBODY to do ANYTHING…"

"Okay, I dare you to piss off!"

"OH come on! You don't have to be that way!"

Link sighed and faced Peach. "Listen if he doesn't want to play he doesn't have to. I'm not partially a fan of the idea either."

Zelda turned to Link. "Oh come on Link, pretty please?"

"No!"

"I'll love you forever!"

Link blushed. "I really don't want to-"

"For me?"

"Ugh…" With a sigh, Link gave a small nod. Zelda's eyes shined again as she screamed "you're the best!"

"Now all we need to do is get Captain Falcon to play and gather everybody around!" Peach cried out. Captain Falcon sighed. "Alright fine, if I go play your stupid game will you promise to leave me alone?"

"We promise!"

"Fine…"

The two girls cheered as they ran out of the room in an exciting manner. After thirty minutes of gathering, everybody was in the living room sitting in a circle. Ganondorf sighed. "Are we seriously going to play this game?"

"Only if you ever want to sleep again," Falcon muttered. Ganondorf uttered a subtle "great…" under his breath.

"Come on guys, this should be fun!" Pit said in an excited tone. "After all, we get to listen to all the juicy detail in everybody's life!"

Wolf glared at the angel. "Shut up, Roy!"

Pit glared. "Hey I told you not to call me that anymore!"

"Why don't you go to Brinstar and die again! This time DON'T get reincarnated!" Wolf growled.

"Hey guys, come on, that's not nice." Ike said. "Besides that's not how the game works.

"Oh I'm sorry," Wolf said in a sarcastic tone, "Allow me to rephrase. I DARE you to go to Brinstar and die again!"

"Okay that's it!" Pit screamed as he jumped up. Wolf jumped up as well.

"Knock it off!" Zelda screamed. Fox jumped up and wrapped his arms around Wolf to hold him down. Peach gave off a loud shriek as Falco and Mario jumped up to hold Pit back from lashing out at the wolf.

After a few seconds of struggling Wolf and Pit suddenly dropped on the floor and fell asleep. Just then, Snake crawled out from behind them and clasped his hands. "There we go."

"Thanks, Snake." Marth said as he watched the two lay comfortably on the floor.

"Any time."

Zelda clapped her hands together. "Well before any more altercations break out, how about we begin. I'll go first."

Captain Falcon growled. "How about we just go back to what we were doing originally and not play this game."

Zelda glared at him. "Okay, Captain Falcon, truth or dare?"

"Neither."

"Oh come on, you have to choose one or the other."

"How about picking on somebody else?"

"No, truth or dare?"

Ganondorf growled. "Just choose one and shut the broad up already!"

"Fine," Captain Falcon snapped, "truth!"

Zelda frowned. "You mean you don't want to choose dare?"

"No…"

"Why not, are you chicken?"

"Jeez I chose truth! Now ask me the damn question!"

Zelda gave him a devious smile. "Fine, what is your deepest, darkest secret?"

"You know what, blow me!"

"Falcon!"

"Seriously, why does EVERYBODY ask that stupid question?"

"You have to answer!"

Captain Falcon glared at her. "I have fantasies of violently lacerating you with a sword while enjoying your feeble cries for help…Happy?"

"Now that's not very nice! Tell the truth."

"At the moment that IS the truth!"

Bowser leaned in towards Ganondorf's ears. "Talk about violent tendencies…" The two snickered.

"Alright fine, now it's your turn."

"Blow me…"

"You have to go, it's the rules!"

"Fine, truth or dare?"

Zelda gasped. "You can't ask me that, I just asked you."

"I can ask anybody I damn well please, now truth or dare?"

Bowser raised his hand. "Just go so you can shut him up."

With a sigh, she gave in. "Fine, dare!"

Captain Falcon smirked. "I dare you to blow me!"

"CAPTAIN FALCON THAT IS OUT OF LINE!" She screamed.

"Oh but it's a dare, so you have to do it!"

Link stood up. "That's just wrong!"

"Oh shut up, fairy boy, you act just like that freak, Toon Link! It's not like it matters considering it's nothing new to her!"

"HEY!" Link screamed as his face turned red.

"Oh don't act like it's not there. That girl has slept with nearly every guy in this room. Hell she even slept with Luigi while she was dating Mario, and he filmed the whole thing!"

The two Mario brothers smiled and gave him a thumbs up, followed by a wink.

"And don't even get me started on what you did to Wario!" Captain Falcon continued, "I'll give you a hint, Link, it involved a banana and her-"

"SHUT UP!" Link screamed as he lunged at him. Before he could leap off the ground he tripped and fell face flat on the floor. Ganondorf broke into abrupt laughter. "And you can blame Sakurai for that one…"

Peach stood up and glared at Captain Falcon. "Okay Captain Falcon, now you're being down right cruel! What did she do to you?"

"Well first she unzipped my pants and-"

"Hey!" Zelda screamed.

"Oh right, I wasn't supposed to mention that because you were dating Ike at the time…"

Ike suddenly jumped up off the floor. "I KNEW IT!"

Captain Falcon looked at Ike. "Ike…Are you really that surprised…?"

Ike bowed his head and sat down. "Good point…"

Link looked up at Zelda with a frown on his face. "Zelda…Is this true?"

Captain Falcon sighed. "Dude, she dated everybody EXCEPT you…Twice…."

Zelda frowned. "Link, I'm sorry, but-"

"Am I not good enough for you?" Link asked in anger. "I don't get it! What do I have to do?"

Zelda shook her head. "It's not that you're good enough, you're way better off than anybody. But it's because I love you so much that I don't want to ruin what we have already."

"What do you mean?"

"What we have is more special than anything in the world. It's a love that I can give to nobody else, and it's better than a relationship."

Ganondorf snickered. "Yet you won't blow him…"

"Ganondorf!" Peach cried out.

Link stood up and shook his head. "No, I don't get it! I want to be with you more than anybody in the world! But now I realize it will never happen!"

With that, he turned and stormed out of the room, tears trickling down his cheek and dropping on the floor. Everybody turned silent as Zelda bowed her head in shame. Captain Falcon smiled and turned to Zelda. "Sooo…" He flashed her a devious grin. "About that dare-"

"Shut. UP." She growled.

Marth stood up and embraced her. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

Ike glared at him. "I thought you were gay!"

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Have you not been browsing the romance section lately?"

"Oh right…" He pushed Zelda away, "sorry…"

She bowed her head. "It's fine."

Captain Falcon placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, the right guy is out there somewhere, you'll find him. Perhaps you should sleep around some more and-"

She slapped his arm away and stormed out of the room. He scoffed. "Jeez, good luck finding a guy with THAT attitude."

"So you think Link's gonna be alright?" Marth asked.

Ganondorf shook his head. "Nah, he's probably off in his room hanging himself as we speak."

A sudden "Ping!" cracked from the distant hall Link ran into. Ganondorf shrugged. "Oh sounds like he just shot himself. Looks like I was wrong."

Mario raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't we do something?"

Bowser laughed. "It's not like anybody cared about him or his brother!"

Captain Falcon shrugged. "Well looks like its game over, time to go see the end of the race." With that, he turned around and walked off.

Ganondorf looked at Bowser with a hand place on his chin. "Speaking of Link's brother, has anybody seen Toon Link?"

Author: Yay I got off my lazy butt and randomly wrote a story! Hurray! Well If the viewers haven't clicked the back button yet and made it to this point, I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time!

- JIMBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
